Packaging solutions continue to evolve to meet the increasingly stringent design constraints imposed by electronic systems with ever higher integrated circuit (IC) densities. One solution for providing power and ground connections, as well as input/output (I/O) signals, for example, to multiple active dies within a single semiconductor package utilizes one or more interposers to electrically couple the active dies to the package substrate.
However, as the trend toward ever more massively integrated systems continues through the co-packaging of more and more active dies, the vulnerability of those systems to performance degradation due to inadequate thermal dissipation and/or electromagnetic shielding and/or poor signal integrity, for example, may become more acute. In view of these and other challenges to ensuring reliable performance by more modern system-in-package implementations, the use of interposers alone may not provide an optimum solution for accommodating power and heat distribution among the active dies forming a massively integrated system.